Conventionally, when a motor vehicle user desires to transport one or more bicycles her options are to place the bicycles in the vehicle interior, or to provide a suitable third-party bicycle carrier. Placing the bicycle in the vehicle interior risks soiling and/or damage to the vehicle and possibly the bicycle. In turn, because of space considerations the only way to place a bicycle in a vehicle interior space such as a cargo area is to at least partially disassemble the bicycle, for example by removing of one or both bicycle tires. This is inconvenient to the user.
A variety of suitable bicycle carrier or racks are available, including roof-mounted carriers, rear hatch or trunk-mounted carriers, vacuum-mounted carriers, and hitch-mounted carriers. Each is substantially effective for its intended purpose. However, roof-mounted and hitch-mounted carriers require that the vehicle be originally equipped or retrofitted with roof rails or a hitch box to which the carrier may be attached. Moreover, bicycles attached to roof-mounted carriers may create problems in areas where height restrictions apply, such as low tunnels, parking garages, etc. Rear hatch or trunk-mounted carriers and vacuum-mounted carriers must typically be removed when a bicycle is not being transported, and so risk damage to the vehicle paint and body parts. Therefore, a need is identified for a bicycle carrier for a vehicle that lacks these disadvantages.
To solve these and other problems, the present disclosure relates to a bicycle carrier assembly for a motor vehicle. Advantageously, the described carrier is integrated into and hidden within a roof structure of the vehicle when not deployed.